


I am Not Paying Your Hospital Bill

by AnnieBoBannie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Jin Jin's super awkward, M/M, MJ's also super awkward, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, This started out one way and took a turn for the weird, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBoBannie/pseuds/AnnieBoBannie
Summary: Jin Jin is getting mugged and MJ tries to step in and save him, except it goes badly. Jin Jin ends up taking MJ to the hospital and awkward flirting ensues.





	I am Not Paying Your Hospital Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this really random tumblr prompt and felt inspired to write a short fic, which then turned into a semi-long fic. There is zero editing, so if you see a mistake please let me know!  
> Enjoy!

        “Look man, I don't wanna hurt you just give me your wallet and I'll let you go.” A silver knife glinted in the street lamp and Jin Jin's hands shot up in the air.

        “I don't know what you're expecting from me, I go to college and dance. There is literally _no_ money in my wallet.” Jin Jin could feel his knees shaking and his hands had gone clammy, but in between all the empty space in his wallet chained to his jeans was a signed piece of paper he had gotten from _the_ G-Dragon and there was no way on earth that he was going to give that up. His captor shoved him into the grimy alley wall and he whimpered, eyes squeezing shut.

        “Oh, look who wants to be a tough guy? I _said_ give me your wallet not your life story.” A cold bite of steel chilled Jin Jin's neck and he leaned back farther into the wall.

        “Hey! What are you doing?” A high pitched voice screeched. Jin Jin peeked past the man pressing him into the wall and momentarily forgot he was being robbed. The guy wasn't tall, but was attractive with wavy, almost glowing orange hair, face shrouded in shadows with an oversized grey sweater hanging around his thin frame. He was frowning, but Jin Jin automatically started fantasizing about what his lips would look like curled into a bright smile. A moment later and Jin Jin could feel his insides churning in embarrassment from the fact that this incredibly hot man was rescuing him from being mugged even though he was the one that looked like a stereotypical gym rat.

        “Get outta here pumpkin spice, this doesn't concern you. It's only a matter between friends, right buddy?” The man pulled Jin Jin under his arm and pressed the blunt edge of the knife into his ribs. Jin Jin flinched and made eye contact with his savior.

        “Yeah, buddies.” Jin Jin's voice cracked and the mystery man raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer and Jin Jin squeaked when the mugger dug the knife in deeper and pulled him towards his savior.

        “Do you want me to call the cops on you? Just leave him alone.” He spoke quietly, a stark difference from the shriek before, now low and soothing, almost like honey. As he started reaching into his jeans to grab his phone the mugger moved. He grabbed the chain of Jin Jin's wallet and pulled, while simultaneously shoving Jin Jin to the ground. The dismal sound of his jeans ripping distracted him from hearing a loud thump in front of him. His head smacked against the wall and the world fuzzed. It sounded like someone screamed but he couldn't be sure.

_Thump,_

_thump,_

_thump_.

        His head throbbed and his heartbeat raced and jumped for minutes after as he sat in the dirt, struggling to cope with the loss of his wallet.

        He eventually sat up and looked around the alley. Just across the way was his rescuer, lying face up in the dirt with a small trickle of blood running down his temple. Jin Jin squawked at the sight of blood and scrambled towards him. Upon closer inspection, the word attractive wasn't good enough to describe him. Gorgeous, or maybe heavenly was closer. His skin was smooth and long, dark eyelashes casted a shadow down his slightly round cheekbones, plump lips parted slightly.

        “Wow,” Jin Jin breathed, gently brushing a piece of mystery man’s hair out of his face. The guy's face scrunched up and he groaned, eyes fluttering open slightly. “ Oh, shit right.” Jin Jin's hands brushed across the guy anxiously as he looked around for something to help.

        “What's going-?” Jin Jin put his finger on the guys lips and shook his head, which simply made his eyebrows furrow before his eyes slipped shut again.

        “I gotta,” Jin Jin touched his chest briefly, then gently tapped the sides of his neck, “I gotta help somehow.” He sat back briefly and stared at the prone form. “A hospital! A hospital is where I should go.” He jumped to his feet, momentarily swaying as the world spun and pulsed around him.

        For the amount of muscle Jin Jin had, getting somebody taller than him on his back was pretty much impossible. When he dropped the poor dude in the dirt for the third time he finally gave in and scooped him into his arms. Thanking every being above that the person that “rescued” him was so tiny he started the trek towards the hospital. Three miles. Three miles of Jin Jin carrying this person who was absolutely gorgeous and incredibly unknown. Maybe fifteen minutes in and he woke up slightly to wrap his arms around Jin Jin's neck and tuck his face into Jin Jin's chest before drifting off again.

        With very pink ears Jin Jin walked into the hospital room, attempting to ignore the obvious scorn in the receptionists gaze over the counter.

        “Are you a walk in?” Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and thin black frames rested on her nose as she clacked away on the computer in front of her. Jin Jin laughed awkwardly and shifted the person in his arms.

        “Yeah, I'm, I'm a walk in. I sort of got mugged? And he sort of showed up?” He pathetically shrugged his shoulders. “I don't actually know him and he's been out for quite a while. Can you help me?” The receptionist glanced at him once more and finally folded her arms, giving him her whole attention.

        “What happened? And how long ago?” Jin Jin shrugged once more, head still throbbing.

        “I honestly don't really know. I was standing and this dude pulled me into an alley, than this other dude showed up and I got shoved to the ground. Maybe like, 30-40 minutes ago? I hit my head really hard, this guy is bleeding, and while I work out he's starting to get _really_ heavy.” Jin Jin's pitch involuntarily rose as his arms strained and she pointed to a small sitting area with a more patient smile.

        “Set him over there and we'll get a nurse out here to check him out while you come back and we get you checked out, okay?” She brushed a non existent hair out of her face and smiled brightly. Jin Jin pulled his lips up briefly before gently setting him down sideways on a hard plastic chair. “So you don't even know him? It takes a real nice guy to carry somebody miles to a hospital when you just got robbed.” She giggled, reaching over the counter to pat his exposed and chilled arm. Jin Jin glanced back at the prone form.

        “He was really sweet and I felt bad for him getting involved so it was the least I could do.” He watched as a nurse started looking over the other guy before turning back to the receptionist, who was letting her hair out of its bun.

        “Well, the least I can do for such a nice guy is to bump you up the waiting list a bit.” She typed away at her computer for a second before looking back up to Jin Jin. He leaned across the counter to catch a loose strand of her hair and tuck it behind her ear with a wink.

        “What I did was so much less than your wonderful smile. Just seeing you here makes my entire day worth it.” She flushed and giggled again, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

        “This dude has a medical necklace.” The nurse called, dumbfounded."Or something that looks a lot like a medical necklace." He added after a second.

        “So? What's it say?” Jin Jin asked.

        “You're not gonna believe this, but it says MJ- a name I'm assuming, right next to the word _idiot_ . On the backside it has a phone number next to the name Dr. Lee.” _MJ._ Jin Jin mulled over this new information, wondering who had convinced him to wear such a _weird_ necklace.

        The receptionist tapped his arm again, grabbing his attention. They chatted and flirted a little while longer until a new nurse came out and called his name. The check up was fairly routine, he had a few minor cuts and scrapes and discovered his entire outfit was ruined with his shirt stained from the supposed “MJ’s” blood and his jeans ripped from separating from his wallet chain. A doctor came to check the bump on his head, but kept glancing at him with a suspicious smirk that Jin Jin finally couldn't take.

        “I'm sorry, have we met before?” The doctor jumped, ears tinting pink from being caught. He grinned widely after a second and brushed hair away from his unfairly attractive face.

        “No, no I don't think we have. It's just that I'm Dr. Lee, MJ's friend.” _Friend. Friend as in boyfriend or friend as in they're both straight?_ Jin Jin nodded and smiled, trying to force the very untimely thoughts from his head.

        “Oh, okay. Is he okay? He seems like a nice guy and I feel bad he got hurt ‘cause of me.” Dr. Lee scoffed and rolled his eyes.

        “That idiot is always in some stupid situation. Trust me, this is nothing. It's a lucky thing his best friend is a doctor or I think he would be broke from medical bills. Now he doesn't even come in to the hospital, just calls me and whines until I go to him.” Dr. Lee flopped into a chair next to Jin Jin and pulled his plastic gloves off. “Did you know he wasn't even out the whole walk here? He probably just wanted to bum a ride off someone as cute as you.” Jin Jin squawked while Dr. Lee laughed. “He really is a hopeless gay. Anyways, my shift just ended and I'm ready to head out. Want me to introduce him to you?”

        “Yes please,” Jin Jin coughed out, ears burning. Dr. Lee stood up and patted Jin Jin's shoulder.

        “I'm glad! By the way, you can just call me Dongmin. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.” He winked and slid the examination room door open. Together they walked back into the waiting room, where MJ was standing and glancing at the clock every 5 seconds.

        “MJ! I have someone to introduce you to.” Dongmin yelled, shoving Jin Jin towards him. MJ looked at Jin Jin for two seconds before he started yelling insults at Dongmin, who simply blew a kiss and winked once more at Jin Jin before disappearing back into the back of the hospital.

        “Wait, this isn’t how you do intro-” Jin Jin mumbled to the closed door.

        “Sorry about him, he's a bit of a dick sometimes.” MJ finally said to Jin Jin, huffing and fixing his hair back into place. Jin Jin's mind decided it was the perfect time to take a vacation and leave him to his own horrible devices.

        “It's a good thing I like dick then.” Jin Jin muttered, unfortunately not quiet enough. MJ's mouth dropped open comically, eyes widening.

        “What? I thought you were,” He squeaked noisily, pointing towards the receptionists desk.

        “Wait, no. I didn't say that, you weren't supposed to hear that!” Jin Jin floundered, preparing to walk out the hospital door and jump off a cliff to avoid running into MJ or Dongmin ever again. A moment of Jin Jin's awkward babbling and MJ got ahold of himself, running his fingers through his bangs one more time before grinning at Jin Jin.

        “You've run into the right person then.” MJ finally said, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. “It's just a miracle that I was there to save you.”

        “You didn't even save me! You showed up and got knocked out if I recall.” Jin Jin scoffed, which made MJ step closer to smack Jin Jin on the shoulder.

        “How would you know? You were too busy sitting in the dirt to see my awesome fight with that scum. Unfortunately he had a knife and I only had my awesome muscles.” Jin Jin laughed loudly, and MJ shrieked indignantly which only made him laugh louder. After a while the two of them calmed down and Jin Jin wiped at the forming tears in his eyes.

        “Whatever, you're my hero. Any interest in getting coffee with me? I've already missed class and there's no way I'm showing up late.” Jin Jin mumbled, staring at his dusty white shoes. MJ smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth as he nodded. Using every ounce of self control Jin Jin had to not squeal in delight he smiled and nodded back, letting MJ lead the way out of the hospital.

        “Wait a second,” MJ paused, spinning on Jin Jin, “you don't have money! This was all just a ploy to get me to buy you coffee and food.” He pouted, folding his arms and looking away dramatically.

        “Oh yeah,” Jin Jin rubbed the back of his neck, “I forgot about that. Let's say,” Jin Jin hummed, glancing down at his now slightly bloody tank top, “it's in payment for ruining my shirt. Which was _totally_ unnecessary from what I heard.” He arched an eyebrow at MJ, who glanced back for a second only to quietly look away again, cheeks tinting pink. “By the way, I meant to ask, how was the ride?” Once again Jin Jin’s brain betrayed him in the presence of a cute boy. A beat passed as both MJ and Jin Jin realized what Jin Jin had said, and once again Jin Jin was looking for the nearest cliff to jump off of.  

        “No wait! I didn’t- pretend that you didn’t,” Jin Jin finally sighed and covered his hot-to-the-touch face, “I hate trying to talk to cute boys.” MJ giggled and Jin Jin glanced up again.

        “It’s a good thing you’re so cute yourself!” He chirped and slipped off his oversized sweater, leaving him in a much tighter, plain black T shirt. “Here, use my sweater while we’re in public and I’ll get your number later in payment for the coffee.” Jin Jin happily took the sweater and started slipping off the offending tank top, only to be interrupted when MJ started screaming and smacking back repeatedly.

        “What’s your problem?” Jin Jin asked, momentarily letting the shirt fall back down over his stomach.

        “You’re supposed to be a cute and nice guy!” MJ whined. Jin Jin squinted at him, eyebrows raising in confusion. “Cute guys aren’t supposed to have so many muscles, and they _definitely_ aren’t supposed to strip in public.” MJ explained. “What if children saw you? What if your mother saw you? What if _a girl_ saw you?” Jin Jin laughed and continued pulling off his shirt, pausing after it was off to answer MJ.

        “I’m sorry I exceed your expectations but I thought we very clearly and very awkwardly covered the fact that I was gay. Maybe you should just close your eyes?”

        “What?” MJ gasped, pressing his hand to his chest. “I would never pass up an opportunity to look at somebody like you with your shirt off, it’s just embarrassing to be caught ogling.” Jin Jin flushed and crossed his arms over his chest, goosebumps spreading across the exposed skin. When a bystander joined in MJ’s staring Jin Jin quickly slipped MJ’s sweater over his head.

        “You shouldn’t say stuff like that, it’s embarrassing.” Jin Jin mumbled.

        “What _I_ said is embarrassing?” MJ barked, watching closely as Jin Jin pulled his sweater over the hard plane of his stomach. The hem of the sweater hung at about his mid thigh and the sleeves dropped past the end of his fingertips and his hair ruffled, small pieces of the dark green hair dropping in front of his eyes.

        “Aw, why does it look so much bigger on me?” Jin Jin whined, flopping the ends of the sleeves around miserably. MJ pulled the door of the coffee shop open and braced on his tippy toes, waving a hand over Jin Jin’s head.

        “It’s cause I’m so much taller than you.” MJ said, making Jin Jin stick his tongue out at his as he walked into the shop. It was a cozy little store with pastel walls and flowers everywhere, painted on the walls, in between the little booths on the table and growing in a little box garden over the one big window looking outside. The big menu was cutely written on a chalkboard with big swooping letters and small drawings of butterflies and bumblebees in between the many options. The cashier was a tall, baby faced boy who was smiling brightly and humming along to the song playing softly out of the speakers. He caught sight of MJ and his smile got impossibly happier.

        “MJ! How are you doing? What happened to your face? Who’s this? Why is he carrying a shirt?” The stream of questions kept coming and MJ leaned onto the counter, a patient smile on his face. When the kid finally had to take a breath he cut in.

        “Hey Sanha. I’m doing good thanks! Just got out of the hospital after saving this wimp from getting mugged.” Jin Jin made a noise of protest and Sanha turned to him for a second, before turning back to MJ with a funny purse to his lips.

        “I don’t believe you!” He said in a sing song voice before turning away to start preparing a drink. MJ leaned way over the counter to try and swat at Sanha which just made Sanha giggle.

        “Brat.”

        “What would you like sir-whose-name-I-still-don’t-know?” Sanha asked, turning to Jin Jin this time, still a safe distance from the counter and MJ. Jin Jin glanced back up to the menu, back at MJ, back up at the menu, before finally looking at Sanha.

        “I’m Jinwoo, or Jin Jin, and I have no idea what I want. Sorry, just give me one second.” Sanha nodded and muttered Jin Jin’s name to himself before handing MJ his drink. MJ and Sanha caught up on life, which didn’t take very long. As soon as a lull in the conversation arose they both turned to Jin Jin who was still staring at the menu, fingers fiddling with the sleeves of the sweater as he gnawed on his lip.

        “Still don’t know what you want?” MJ whined, taking a long sip of his drink.

        “There are too many options! I want to make sure I make the best decision if I’m making you buy it for me.” Jin Jin said and Sanha cooed, smiling at the pair over the counter.

        “Just give him one of my drinks.” MJ finally said and Sanha nodded turning back to the counter. When Sanha turned away MJ grabbed Jin Jin’s hand and dragged him towards a booth, finally getting his attention away from the incredibly stressful but still really cute menu.

        “What’s one of your drinks?”

        “A surprise, don’t worry about it.” MJ winked.

        The two started chatting, talking about what they did, what they wanted to do and everything in between.

        “Here’s your drink!” Sanha said, setting a steaming mug in front of Jin Jin with a smile. Jin Jin cautiously took a sip of the steaming drink, pleasantly surprised by a thick, caramel and chocolate-y drink topped with marshmallows.

        “Hot chocolate?” Jin Jin said and MJ nodded. Sanha laughed and both boys looked up to him, Jin Jin curiously, MJ suspiciously.

        “That’s not always the drink he gets. When he gets in one of his,” Sanha looked around suspiciously before whispering, “ _moods,_ I make him a coffee with the most caffeine and sugar otherwise I’m pretty sure he would murder me on the spot.” Jin Jin giggled and wrapped his hands around the warm and sweet drink.

        “I _do not_ get in moods!” MJ whined, smacking Sanha. Sanha nodded in a placating way, but then made eye contact with Jin Jin and shook his head vigorously.

        “Want to join us?” Jin Jin offered, patting the booth next to him. Sanha smiled but shook his head.

        “Thanks, but I promised my boyfriend that I would call him when I got on my break so I’m gonna go hang out in the back of the shop away from you guys and talk to him if that’s alright with you guys.” Jin Jin smiled and MJ rolled his eyes, shooing Sanha away.

        “Whatever lovebird, shoo!” MJ said while Sanha quickly disappeared behind a curtain past the counter. “I hate it that everybody but me is in a relationship right now.” He flopped onto the table and stared up and Jin Jin, who was smiling down at him with his head resting on his hands. “Even stupid _Dongmin_ is married.” MJ hissed.

        “The doctor?” Jin Jin was surprised, as most doctors seemed very invested in their work and Dongmin didn’t seem like an exception. MJ nodded awkwardly, chin still sitting on the table.

        “Yeah, his husband is a really dedicated dancer so they rarely see each other but when they do,” He shuttered, “it’s disgusting. It’s like they’re stuck permanently in the honeymoon phase.” Jin Jin giggled at the thought of Dongmin and some faceless person making kissy faces across the hospital.

        “Are all of your friends gay? It’s like you have a gay magnet or something.” Jin Jin paused after a second. “That sounds kinda rude…” He shook his head again after another second. “Whatever, I’m gay. I can say whatever I want.” MJ sat up, laughed loudly and fell to one side of the booth with his hands flailing all over.

        “My goal is to convert everyone I meet to gay, you know, doing the devil's work and what not.” MJ said casually, stealing Jin Jin’s drink and taking a sip from it. “And no, not all of my friends are gay, just my four closest friends, and they all happen to be dating each other. Do you know how much it sucks being a fifth wheel?” Jin Jin nodded along, taking his drink back. As he took his next sip he tried really hard to not think about the fact that he had just indirectly kissed MJ. He failed miserably.

        “All my friends are dating, and for some reason I have the opposite of a gay magnet. Everybody I meet is so painfully straight.” Jin Jin huffed.

        “Sucks to be you, but that’s good for me! If you met any other gay person you’d most definitely be taken by now.” MJ mused, staring out the window. Jin Jin choked on his drink, nearly spitting it out across the table. MJ caught Jin Jin staring at him and blanched, color draining from his face. “I mean, you’re a good looking guy and you’re relatively nice, you obviously have a nice body and uh,” MJ mumbled, hands drifting aimlessly around in the air.

        “If I should be taken by now so should you!” Jin Jin cut in awkwardly. “I mean, you’re better looking than me, and, you know…” He trailed off, filling his mouth with the last of his hot chocolate. They sat, eyes looking aimlessly around the shop and out the window with silence sitting between them heavily. The door chiming interrupted, and a familiar figure walked in.

        “Hey Rocky.” MJ said miserably. “Sanha’s in the back.” Jin Jin’s brows furrowed and he pointed at Rocky.

        “Minhyuk?”

        “Jinwoo?” Rocky said back, looking just as confused.

        “You’re gay?” “You know MJ?” They said at the same time. After a second they laughed and both nodded.

        “Yeah, he tried to “save” me from getting mugged earlier today.” Jin Jin snickered, making MJ smack him on the arm.

        “I _did_ save you! Who knows what would’ve happened if he had spent more time with you. He couldn’t killed you.” MJ said dramatically, making Jin Jin roll his eyes.

        “If you hadn’t shown up my outfit might still be intact right now though.” He countered, smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

        “ _But_ , you wouldn’t have gotten the absolute pleasure of meeting me or drinking this wonderful hot chocolate.”

        “I _also_ wouldn’t be all tired from lugging you _miles_ to the hospital.” Jin Jin grinned, leaning back and folding his arms. MJ opened and closed his mouth a few times, hands waving in the air while Jin Jin waited cockily for a response. He smirked and leaned in close to Jin Jin, one eyebrow raised.

        “I forgot. I never told you if I enjoyed the ride, did I?” He muttered, voice deep. Jin Jin started coughing and bracing himself on the edge of the table, cheeks on fire. MJ proudly leaned back and started laughing before turning back to Rocky. “By the way, why’d you come here if you were just talking to Sanha?” Rocky’s face scrunched up at the same time that Sanha dove out from behind the counter.

        “Hyukie! I’m so glad you came.” Sanha squealed, pulling a compliant yet confused Rocky in for a long kiss while Jin Jin and MJ made eye contact and rolled their eyes. Long seconds passed before MJ reached over the table to smack Sanha’s thigh. The pair pulled apart instantly, panting with bright red faces and slightly swollen lips.

        “ _Gross._ I don’t need to see that.” MJ half-heartedly spit. “Like ever.” Sanha grabbed Rocky’s hand and started dragging him towards the back of the shop.

        “You’re just mad that I get more action than you.” Rocky followed along, whispering something to Sanha while Sanha winked at MJ, “Maybe Jin Jin could help you with that.” MJ shrieked and chucked a small packet of sugar at the back of Sanha’s head before he and Rocky disappeared behind the curtain again.

        “You know, I don’t think he was actually talking to Minh-, or I guess, Rocky on the phone.” Jin Jin said, giggling at how flushed MJ was as he grumbled about how horrible Sanha was. MJ’s head shot up for a second, then he dropped his head onto his folded arms with a defeated sigh.

        “Great. I’m ruined.” He moaned. “That little brat is gonna tell Dongminnie and Bin, then they will never leave me alone. I _hate_ being the only single one.” Jin Jin fiddled with the sleeves of MJ’s sweater for a second before gently touching MJ’s arm.

        “You know, I _could_ help with that. I mean, if you were interested in getting dinner with me sometime?” He mumbled, and MJ tucked his face into his arms even further with a pout. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s totally fine too!” Jin Jin added quickly.

        “So stupid! I wanted to ask you to dinner.” MJ pouted. “I was gonna ask to walk you home and be all romantic, too.” Jin Jin took a deep breath, relieved that MJ didn’t seem mad about him getting asked out.

        “You could still do that.” Jin Jin made a big show of checking his wrist (where there was no watch) before looking back up MJ with a fake frown. “I’m so sorry MJ, but it looks like I should be heading home just about now.” MJ grinned and hopped to his feet, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited for Jin Jin to stand up.

        “Since you seem like such a mugging prone person, why don’t I walk you home to keep you safe?” Jin Jin laughed and nodded, holding the door open for MJ as they left the shop.

        “Do we need to pay?” He nervously asked as they started walking down the street.

        “Did you want to interrupt them? Granted, they probably were just listening in on us, but still.” MJ shuttered, not so casually stepping closer to Jin Jin until their shoulders were bumping. “It’s fine, Sanha will just take it from my paycheck.” He added after the fourth time Jin Jin glanced back at the shrinking door.

        “You mean you _work_ there? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jin Jin said, steps nearly stuttering to a halt when MJ grabbed his hand.

        “Dunno.” He said cheekily, shrugging. “Didn’t feel like it.”

        They walked in the dimming sunlight quietly, Jin Jin relishing in the way that MJ’s smaller and thinner fingers fit perfectly between Jin Jin’s fingers, swinging gently between them in such a casual manner it felt like they had known each other forever.

        “Oh yeah! How do you know Rocky? I forgot to ask that earlier.” MJ piped up, catching Jin Jin’s attention. The sunlight was now a beautiful golden color, and highlighted MJ’s clear skin even better. MJ was looking away from Jin Jin towards a flower box with a small smile on his face, cheeks a light pink color. When Jin Jin didn’t respond MJ looked back at him, and Jin Jin realized how dark and _pretty_ MJ’s eyes were. There were slight highlights of dark brown around the iris, but his eyes reminded Jin Jin of the night sky dotted with stars, big and captivating. Jin Jin finally snapped out of his creepy staring when MJ started waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello?” He muttered, smile growing across his face.

        “Right, sorry. I spaced out.” It was a half truth, Jin Jin really _was_ sorry but he hadn’t really spaced out. “Rocky?” MJ nodded, leaning in closer to Jin Jin. “Ah, yeah. We got to the same dance class. We’ve actually performed together once or twice, rapping, dancing and whatnot.”

        “ _What_ ?” MJ yelled, pulling both of them to a stop. “You _rap?_ And _dance?_ ” MJ curled his hand that wasn’t tucked in Jin Jin’s around Jin Jin’s bicep excitedly and started pulling them forward again. “That _must_ mean you know Bin too! This is so crazy!”

        “How do you know all of them?”

        “Well, I met Dongmin first in our music class, then I met Bin in the same music class. They were totally into each other, so I decided it was my duty for the sake of the rest of my classmates to get them together. Naturally that meant befriending both of them, which led me to meet both Rocky and Sanha, who were also totally into each other.” MJ paused for a second. “I guess the reason they’re all together is because of me, so I shouldn’t really be complaining about it.” He shrugged and shook his head. “Whatever. It’s still annoying.”

        “So you _sing_?” MJ nodded and Jin Jin dramatically gasped. “How could you not tell me this MJ? I can’t believe you would keep something so amazing from me. I'm so offended!”

        “Oh, shut up!” MJ laughed, pressing even more into Jin Jin's arm.

        “Are you trying to knock me over? Cause if you are, it’s working.” Jin Jin said, pretending to fall over. MJ jerked on Jin Jin’s arm, hard. “Ow! What the heck was that for?” He whined, standing back up straight.

        “I thought you were falling over,” MJ giggled, shrugging. “And I’m _cold_. Somebody took my sweater, and now I’m trying to brave the horrible cold all by myself.” MJ pulled Jin Jin closer to his side and sighed happily. “Besides, you feel like a friggin’ heater.” Jin Jin laughed and pulled the hand that was holding MJ’s up over his shoulder, tucking him into a close side hug while they walked. MJ snuggled into Jin Jin but kept a tight grip on his hand, crossing his left arm over his chest awkwardly.

        “Do you want your sweater back? I can put my shirt back on, it’s really no big deal.” Jin Jin said, enjoying the soft aroma of strawberries that was drifting from MJ’s hair. MJ scoffed.

        “You’re kidding, right? This is _so_ much better than that stupid sweater.” Jin Jin’s ego might’ve puffed up (just a little) when he saw MJ smile softly to himself before running his thumb over the backside of Jin Jin’s hand.

        The rest of the walk went by quietly and peacefully, the pair staying huddled together and whispering things that grabbed their attention to each other as the sun finished setting around them.

        “This is me!” Jin Jin mumbled just as the first stars started appearing in the inky sky. MJ reluctantly pulled away when they reached the little doorway. Unwilling to go back inside Jin Jin stared at MJ and relished in the way that MJ stared right back at him, people passing in the fast moving world around them.

        “So, uh,” MJ finally whispered, making Jin Jin involuntarily smile, “I had this super awesome speech prepared to ask you out but will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

        “Of course.” Jin Jin grinned and MJ sighed in relief, grabbing both of Jin Jin’s hands.

        “Good, cause you’re really _freaking_ pretty and it messes with my head.” He pouted, swinging Jin Jin’s hand back and forth slightly.

        “I’m pretty sure that’s my line. Have you looked in the mirror?” Jin Jin swung MJ’s hands around this time. “You look like a literal angel.” He whispered quietly and MJ’s head shot up to stare at him once more.

        “Really?” MJ whispered, voice completely vulnerable. Jin Jin paused momentarily, looking at this boy that he had met mere hours before. His eyes were still wide and sparkling, and his hands were absolutely freezing, but they felt so fragile that they would break and even though he was taller he looked so petite. In that exact moment Jin Jin knew he couldn’t say goodnight yet. With 10 seconds of bravery, Jin Jin gently grabbed MJ’s jaw with his left hand and leaned forward to close the gap between them. MJ’s lips weren’t quite as soft as they looked, slightly chapped from the cold but when MJ gasped slightly against Jin Jin’s mouth they were everything that he could want. MJ’s hands snuck up the front of Jin Jin’s chest until they were resting right beneath his shoulders. For a few seconds they stood like that, with Jin Jin carefully cupping MJ’s face.

        Things changed when MJ nipped at Jin Jin’s lip. Jin Jin groaned and let MJ take control, shoving him into the wall right beside the door while keeping their mouths connected. Jin Jin’s hand slowly fell from MJ’s face until they were toying leisurely with the bottom hem of MJ’s black shirt while one of MJ’s hands crept higher and higher until it was tangled in the hair at the base of Jin Jin’s neck. MJ gently tugged Jin Jin’s head until it was tilting left and he nipped harshly along Jin Jin’s jawline. The sensation of MJ’s tongue soothing an extra harsh bite at the very back of his jaw had Jin Jin’s knees going weak. Softly moaning, Jin Jin clung onto MJ’s shoulders in order to stay standing while MJ tugged at the neckline of his sweater in order to get better access to Jin Jin’s collar bones. Jin Jin started whispering things quietly to MJ in order to convince him to ignore his neck for favor of his lips. When a needy whine slipped from Jin Jin’s mouth MJ finally complied and started kissing Jin Jin again, right up until the porch light flicked on. With a scandalized squeak MJ jumped back from Jin Jin. Jin Jin groaned and let his head fall back against the side of the apartment.

        “You have a _roommate_?” MJ hissed hoarsely, furiously fixing his hair and shirt. Jin Jin frowned and thumped his fist against the door multiple times.

        “I’m not _supposed_ to have a roommate today. _I_ thought he was spending the week with his girlfriend.” He said raggedly, mostly towards the shut door. When he turned back to MJ, he giggled and fixed a stray hair for him. “I’m really sorry, normally I’m not like this when I first meet somebody.” MJ leaned forward and started putting pieces of Jin Jin’s hair back into place with a small smile.

        “I should hope not, I would like to think I’m special.” MJ gently brushed the semi-dark spot right underneath Jin Jin’s ear, making Jin Jin shiver and shut his eyes.

        “Trust me, you are.” Jin Jin whispered. MJ pulled his hand back and fake-coughed once.

        “Anyways, dinner tomorrow. I’ll see you around 8?” Jin Jin nodded and MJ stepped back towards the street, still facing him. “Promise?” Jin Jin grinned.

        “I promise. I’ll see you tomorrow, pumpkin spice.” He said with a wink, and MJ laughed before turning around and walking away. Once more Jin Jin let his head fall back against the wall, trying to take in the events of today. He’d have to get a new wallet for sure.

        As he was twisting the doorknob to go inside a very important piece of information floated to the forefront of his mind. _MJ’s number_. He still didn’t have it. He turned on his heel and started sprinting down the street, looking for a familiar orange head.

        “MJ! MJ come back here!” He shouted, finally getting MJ to turn around and face him.

        “Miss me already?” MJ teased. Jin Jin braced his hands on his knees and gasped for a second, trying to get his lungs to cooperate with him and his lame need for oxygen.

        “No, you idiot.” He panted. “I never got your number.” MJ paused for a second, realisation flickering in his eyes.

        “Oh yeahhhh,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate trying to decide on what era to write the boys in, so I usually end up mixing eras and just picking my favorite hairstyles for them. Oh well. Did you expect that ending? Lemme tell you, I didn't expect to write that ending. Lemme know in the comments what you thought of it and thanks for reading!  
> <3 Absey


End file.
